


Don't tell the gods I left a mess, I can't undo what has been done

by monochromeheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeheart/pseuds/monochromeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" You think the ice nation is your biggest threat?" Clarke looked at Lexa, amusement lacing her words. Lexa stared back in confusion, yes the ice nation was her biggest threat, Clarke would be foolish to think otherwise. They boasted the largest army out of all the clans and that was in addition to the creatures of the ice they had come to tame and train for battle. And their queen was power hungry.<br/>Clarke clenched her jaw and looked away. When she looked back at Lexa, the amusement was gone, her lips set in a firm line and her gaze fiery, "You are so ignorant Lexa. Listen well to what I have to say. There is a bigger threat than the ice nation. And they are already here."</p><p>Set 6 months after the mountain and Clarke's disappearance. Clarke suddenly appears in Polis before Lexa to deliver a warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction, please leave comments and feedbacks are appreciated:) Hope you enjoy:)

Leaning back against a tree, she scanned the scene below her. She was situated on a small hill on the periphery of the town square and had a great vantage point of it. 

On any other night, the town square would be dotted with carts and makeshift stalls selling an assortment of goods; with the delicious aroma of various foodstuff wafting through the night air and abuzz with the voices of merchants and customers haggling on the best price for their goods. The town square was full of life each night, as if in celebration of the peace and prosperity that thrived within Polis. However, tonight was slightly different. Yes the town square was teeming with life and lit with excitement but in celebration of a different sort. Tonight, Polis celebrated the officiating of the Seconds. After endless rounds of grueling mental and physical tests and the traditional ceremony that morning which involved the successful Seconds slicing their palm and offering their blood and thus their life and loyalty to their Commander, tonight the festivities were for the Seconds. The sounds of the night belonged to the symphonies of the drum beats and the strumming of strings, the harmony between the singing voices of the many. People were garbed in their best clothing tonight as in the case of other official celebrations, but the donning of various types of masks on each of their faces were what set aside this celebration from the others. People danced in time to the music and children ran about, weaving their way through the bustling town square.  


She soaked up this joyous atmosphere and felt herself smile at the sight of men, women, children, the elderly, warriors, carpenters, healers regardless enjoying themselves; HER people enjoying themselves. She had fought so hard all her life for this, to see her people happy. To let them live a life experiencing something besides war and hardship.  
"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.." The ghost of a memory flickered in her mind and she instantly shivered. She quickly dispelled the memory and brushed off the shiver as the cold of the night air, given what she currently wore. She was dressed in an earth green tight-fitting dress; a deep V at the back that stopped right at the small of her back and a slit bottom left designed to expose her toned thigh. She rarely dressed in such a manner, preferring her war suit or the simple pants and shirt for the sake of practicality and mobility. But she had to admit such a dressing made her feel powerful in a different way, especially with the hungry looks cast her way when she walked through the street. She would have given anything to poke and rid some of the lecherous unashamed glances directed towards her but she did not want to risk bringing attention to herself. Besides, she had on a mask that covered her eyes and the left side of her face, she reasoned they did not recognize her anyway and decided to be merciful.  


She craned her neck up and stared at the sky. Lanterns were steadily lit and let go, floating into the sky and lighting up Polis. In the distance, they looked like stars. Beautiful. "Like Clarke.." At that thought, she pinched her eyes shut and clenched her fists, willing herself to rid her mind of the image of the sky girl, but no matter how hard she tried, the sky girl haunted her mind, just like she haunted her heart, day and night. As much as she wanted to forget Clarke, a part of her did not. Clarke, the sky girl that challenged her, made her see the world less harshly, the sky girl that convinced her to believe that she deserved better, a life for herself besides a life she lived for her people, the sky girl that intrigued her, stole her heart and awakened her soul. "Clarke..", she sighed out in bitter sadness.  


"Heda" At that, Lexa was brought out of her thoughts and turned her attention towards the source. Her eyes landed upon Indra who she did not notice had come to stand by her side but whose attention was upon the festivities below.  
"Tonight is a night of celebration, you should be down there celebrating with your people, Heda." Indra spoke without diverting her attention from the town square. Lexa took this moment to study her general. Her face betrayed no emotion though Lexa knew better. She saw the slight downward tilt of the corners of her general's mouth and the wistful; regretful look that her eyes displayed. She knew the reason was due to the sky girl that Indra wanted to take as her second. She had seen Indra take an interest and held slight affection for the sky girl. Octavia? Yes Octavia was her name. Lexa had to admit Octavia would have been one of the best Seconds her clan would have produced if she had been given the opportunity to train under Indra fully. Indra would have been looking upon the festivities tonight with pride rather than with such wistfulness of what could have been. Lexa felt a tinge of sadness for her general at that moment and pried her eyes away from Indra before it overwhelmed her.  
"I guess I should" Lexa responded in a shaky whisper, lifting her back off the tree she was leaning on. Before she made her way down the hill, she looked back," You should too". Indra tore her gaze away from the town square and looked at her Heda. At that Lexa looked anywhere but into her general's eyes for fear it might cause her to crack while waiting for a response. A moment passed before she saw the slight downward tilt of the head and Lexa continued down the hill slowly, trying to keep the emotions raging within her under control.  


"I need a drink", Lexa muttered to herself as she made her way to the makeshift bar at the foot of the hill. A drink became many as she chugged down cup after cup. She knew she was being foolish for drinking so much, she was the Heda for heaven's sake! She was expected to be level-headed, alert and ready to deal with anything at all times. But at that moment she just wanted to drown her sorrows and numb the excruciating pain that clawed her heart. She could feel the alcohol taking its effect with her mind drifting in incoherent and disorienting thoughts and hearing herself slur as she asked for another drink from the bartender.  
As she reached out for her drink, slender pale fingers wrapped around her hand and stopped her motion. She huffed in annoyance and turned to glare at the imbecile who dared deny her her drink, ready to punch the daylights of them. But when her eyes finally found the culprit, her breath hitched. Standing beside her was a woman dressed in a white dress that hung snugly to her curves and stopped mid thigh. The V-neck that plunged from her neck line exposed her deep cleavage and boasted her ample front. The upper half of her face was hidden entirely behind a feathered intricate mask with a pure white hood extended from behind to cover her hair. 

She was... She was absolutely gorgeous, exquisite. Lexa simply stared at her with mouth slightly agape and the stranger used this opportunity of distraction to gently pry Lexa's fingers from the cup and slide it across the bar back to the bartender. As she angled herself to face Lexa once more, the light caught her face and her eyes which were fully hidden under the shadow of her hood before were now only partially hidden and they were unmistakably blue, like the sky, like the ones Lexa had gazed into so many times before, like the ones she last saw and committed into memory in the face of betrayal. Her mind went blank as she stared into those sky blue orbs.  
The woman's eyes flitted across Lexa's features, studying her before finally speaking up, "You should know alcohol is weakness too commander. And I think you have had one too many drinks and I'd say you've reached your threshold for tonight, don't you agree?"  


Lexa's jaw went slack as she absorbed the voice she never thought she would hear again as she walked away that fateful night.  
"Clarke?", a strangled whisper escaped Lexa's lips, her eyes searching those sky blue orbs for affirmation that this was real and not her alcohol laden mind playing cruel tricks on her.  
Those sky blue orbs flashed with what Lexa thought was sympathy, before they scanned their surroundings with unease and finally falling back on Lexa's and giving a slight nod of the head.  
Clarke leaned in close, her hand delicately placed on Lexa's thigh, her lips brushing against Lexa's ear. Lexa shivered and let out a sigh. She could feel Clarke lips upturned in a smirk at this.  
"We need to talk, come dance with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke interlaced her fingers with Lexa's and wrestled against the mass of dancing sweaty bodies, pulling Lexa along through the crowd deep into the town square. As she weaved her way through, she cast occasional glances to see Lexa stumbling behind. Her lips twitched up in amusement seeing Lexa in such a disoriented state. Her sluggish, clumsy movements as she struggled to catch up with Clarke's quick pace ahead seeming almost comical. Hidden beneath her mask, her eyes scoured the low rise concrete buildings and shop houses that lined the town square to the mass of tangled limbs around her. She stopped, satisfied that she was far enough into the town square, engulfed by drunken, dancing bodies who would pay no heed to them and hidden from immediate detection. 

Lexa had obviously not expected this sudden halt in movement and momentum drove her forward to collide into Clarke. Before she could react, she felt herself fall backward as her vision went momentarily dark. Strong arms reached forward to grab at her forearms and pull her upright once more. As Lexa fought the dizziness that threatened to spill the contents of her stomach, she felt the same strong arms wrap around her waist, clutching onto her side tightly and the other patting her back at a steady rhythm. For a moment Lexa returned to the time when she was just a child; when her nomon used to hug her tight in her lap, patting her back at the same steady rhythm whenever she ran to her frightened by the jarring claps of thunder during storms. The soothing, calming action had always comforted her, and it was no different right now. 

Lexa felt her breathing and heart rate slow, her vision slowly returning from the edges of darkness, and eventually coming into focus onto concerned blue eyes. Lexa gave a slight nod in an indication that she was alright and shuddered at the sudden loss of contact as Clarke retracted her hands. This near fall had jarred Lexa into a greater degree of soberness and she internally cursed at herself for acting so foolishly in front of her people, in front of Clarke. She snapped her attention back to the woman in front of her as Clarke grasped Lexa's hands gently and guided them to rest on either sides of her waist. Clarke's own hands came to rest on Lexa's shoulders as she swayed her hips to the music, coaxing Lexa to do the same. 

A rational part of her knew that she was supposed to be angry with Lexa, hell, downright enraged and disgusted with her guts. But a part of her craved a moment of reprieve, especially now as she gazed into those forest green eyes that held a depth to them, a depth that Clarke was afraid to fall into but pulled her with such a magnetic force she could not fight against, did not want to fight against. She was undeniably attracted to the woman that betrayed her, no matter how much loathing she had directed towards her, no matter how much she tried to forget those haunting green eyes that saw through her soul the past few months. She could not forget, she did not want to forget. As these conflicting emotions raged within her, she noted that the same green eyes flickered between sadness, longing and want. Caving in to her raw emotions and her own longing for the woman with the soulful green eyes for a moment's reprieve, she slid her hand down from her shoulder and trailed her fingertips lightly down Lexa's back, coming to a pause at the small of her back; the other hand cupping Lexa's chin and tilting it towards her as she brought her lips to hover over Lexa's, barely touching. She looked up from Lexa's plump pink lips to catch her eyes dilate, pupils blown to the point that they were dark with want. Instead of closing the gap and connecting her lips with Lexa's, she angled her head and peppered kisses along Lexa's jawline before licking and sucking at her pulse point on the neck. 

Lexa tightened her grip on her waist and released a soft moan. Clarke moaned against her neck and the vibrations caused Lexa's body to shudder in pleasure. All too soon, Clarke's hands stilled against Lexa's back and she pulled back from Lexa with a sigh. Lexa was about to release her grip but Clarke motioned for her to keep her hands on her waist and continue swaying to the music. Lexa looked at her questioning but ultimately obeying, swaying her hips in sync with Clarke's. 

"Where were you all these months, Clarke? My scouts reported you wandering the forests after the fall of the mountain for days before you suddenly disappeared and they were unable to track you. I thought you were... dead.", Lexa's voice cracked at the end. She watched as Clarke's eyes flashed from uncertainty to hesitation before it settled for anger. 

"And why would you care Lexa? You left me for dead at the mountain. It wouldn't matter if I died then and there or someplace else later on. The end result would still be the same. Me. Dead.", Clarke spat. She saw hurt register in Lexa's features before she schooled her expression to one of stoicism. 

"I do care Clarke. But I made the decision with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first, my people always come first. You were born to be a leader, same as I. You should.." Clarke raised her hand, interrupting Lexa as she brought her other hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

"No more life lessons Lexa" The fact is Clarke understood Lexa's decision on the mountain that day, the moment she pulled that lever and ended the lives of the guilty and innocent just to save her people. She played God and decided who got to live or die that day, all for her people. The truth is within the past few months, she had long reconciled with the events of that day;with the fact that on the ground, Bellamy's words "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things" ringing true. Clarke let out another tired sigh and looked up to Lexa quietly studying her. 

"Look Lexa, I wasn't planning to see you again. Hell, I was running away from you. But the universe is a bitch and circumstances have me facing you right now. I've come with a warning. Polis will soon be under siege and you are going to have your beloved capital swept from under you" Lexa looked at Clarke incredulously, "I know that the Azgada is a threat Clarke, but you can rest assured that that my troops will not allow them to come close enough to Polis to steal it from under me. I have more scouts than you know watching their every move." 

Clarke scoffed at this. "You think I'm talking about the ice nation? You think the ice nation is your biggest threat?" Clarke looked at Lexa, amusement lacing her words. Lexa stared back in confusion. Yes, the ice nation was her biggest threat, Clarke would be foolish to think otherwise. They boasted the largest army out of all the clans and that was in addition to the creatures of the ice they had come to tame and train for battle. And their queen was a ruthless, uncaring and sought to destroy Lexa by all means possible. 

"You are so ignorant Lexa. Yes the ice nation is a threat, in an attempt to overthrow you, you would lose some of your warriors and a few innocents given how much of a ruthless uncaring bitch the Azegeda queen is." Clarke muttered and Lexa's lips twitched in amusement at Clarke's description of the ice nation queen. "But your children, women, workers, healers will mostly be kept alive because a power-hungry bitch cannot function without people to hold power over" 

Clarke clenched her jaw and looked away. When she looked back at Lexa, the amusement was gone, her lips set in a firm line and her gaze fiery yet fearful, her next words coming out hushed and urgent, "But what if you are dealing with an enemy that is intent on killing, one that listens to no reason and one for whom you have nothing to exchange for that they want for the lives of your people that they have no regard for. Listen well to what I have to say. There is a bigger threat than the ice nation. And they are already here." 

"How?" Lexa croaked out, darting her eyes around the town square, wondering how she would have missed any potential enemy and allowed them into the safe haven that is Polis. 

"The same way I got in here, Lexa. Underground."


End file.
